Physique Discale
by Mr Blanc
Summary: Voilà venir une nouvelle apocalypse organisé par les "petits cØn en gris" ! Mais cette fois, pas question pour Suzanne de régler les histoires de son grand père... La Mort et ses compagnons vont donc devoir trouver une nouvelle personne pour affronter leurs patrons et mettre la fin du monde au panier...


Physique Discale

_Ou « apocalypse en trois jour, mode d'emploi »_

_Ou encore « qui va à la chasse perd sa place »_

_Ou « trois bonnes raisons de ne pas attacher une tartine de confiture au dos d'un chat »_

_Ou même « scoop : le patricien en porte jarretelle. » Bref : physique discale…_

Episode 1

J-4 : Minuit – 2 : Uberwald

« _Plus vite Igor ! Plus vite que ça ou nous sommes perdu ! » La voix implorante du Dr Bilitis résonna dans le cahot, couvrant les marmonnement du serviteur. Il avait passé des nuits entières à revoir ses notes et pourtant tout était juste ! Ses recherches l'avaient menées à construire la gigantesque roue qui trônait au plafond, soutenue par un lourd système de bras et de pivots mécaniques…

« Ouvrir un vortex sur le vide ». Simple. Mais, malgré tous les efforts du pauvre Igor qui pédalait au cœur de la structure en bois, le portail refusait invariablement de s'ouvrir ! Bilitis releva un œil inquiet vers le feu octarine qui tourbillonnait au dessus d'eux. La couleur de la magie se refléta dans l'oeil de verre du docteur…

« _Plus vite Igor, je vous en supplie, glapit le pauvre homme au désespoir. Plus vite !

_ Fe … ne foit… fraiment pas … fe que fe pourrais … faire de pluf maî…tre » haleta le serviteur.

Bilitis tiqua de son seul œil valide. « Ne pas perdre de vue le but de l'opération », pensa-t il pour se calmer. « Un vortex. Pas de précision sur la taille. Un petit suffirait… un tout petit vortex… » Il se fit une image mental de ses employeurs découvrant un portail de la taille d'une tête dépingle et déglutit difficilement.

« _Peut être que non, alors, fit il à voix haute.

_Pardon, maître ?

_Hum ? Non rien, je … réfléchissais », il jeta regard à sa montre. Minuit moins deux, ces gens là n'avaient pas de retard. « Igor ! reprit Bilitis, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas ? Ils seront là dans un instant et s'ils…

_Oh, oui, f'imagine … bien… fes petites faletés … mettre la main fur Monfieur. Monfieur pafferais …à coup fur… un fal quart d'heure ! »

Bilitis secoua la tête, tremblant.

Et Minuit sonna. Alors que les douze coups retentissait, la roue au plafond ralentit jusqu'à cesser tout mouvement et les rares particules de magie en suspension disparurent. Une petite larme de terreur vient perler au coin de l'œil de Bilitis qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ces créatures abhorraient le mouvement. Et l'Univers lui même ne semblait pas enclin à les contrarier…

« Des inspecteurs académiques, pensa Bilitis en se remémorant ses années d'enseignements. Des contrôleurs… » Il couina et tenta de se faire encore plus petit derrière l'estrade où il avait bondit.

Lorsque le douzième coup retentit en écho dans la pièce, les formes grises apparurent. Et le monde leur offrit un silence respectueux et craintif… « Igor n'a pas bouger de son siège, remarqua le professeur. Bien, pensa-t il en réprimant un nouveau gémissement, c'est entre eux et moi… » Au centre de la salle, les longues capes grises s'orientèrent lentement vers l'estrade et semblèrent se concerter brièvement avant que les voix ne lâchent :

_Un nouvel échec professeur._

Lentement, précautionneusement, le docteur sortit de sa cachette.

« _Nous… » Commença-t il avant de marquer une pause. « Nous étions sur le point d'y parvenir, monsieur… Messieurs » Corrigea-t il après un bref décompte.

Les trois silhouettes levèrent la tête vers la machine et l'une d'elle lâcha un soupir presque audible… Les deux autres échangèrent un rapide hochement de capuchon et reportèrent leurs attentions sur la roue.

_Non_, firent-elles. _Ce n'est pas le bon moyen. Vous n'arriverez à rien comme cela._

Bilitis écarquilla grand les yeux :

« _Mais, lâcha-t il surpris, si vous savez comment l'ouvrir ce vortex, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? J'… » Il s'arrêta net, se rappelant un détail particulièrement important au sujet de ses employeurs : ils détestaient le mouvement presque autant que les « Pourquoi ? »…

Bilitis déglutit avec peine en voyant que deux d'entres eux le regardaient fixement.

Il fit un pas en arrière.

_Parce que ce n'est pas dans les règles_, répondirent les créatures.

Il y eut un mouvement d'air à peine perceptible et les capes se soulevèrent puis disparurent.

Devant le professeur se tenaient désormais deux jeunes hommes en costumes et aux cheveux blancs, plaqués en arrière sur leurs crânes. Et tous deux tenaient une hache dans la main droite. Les contrôleurs plongèrent leurs regards gris dans l'unique œil valide de Bilitis qui annonçait clairement que les neurones « bravoure » et « estime de soi » venaient de claquer la porte. Le professeur tiqua.

« _Et les règles doivent être respectées ! » Clamèrent les hommes blancs.

_Á ça, c'est sûr !_ fit joyeusement une voix derrière eux.

Les deux contrôleurs se retournèrent brièvement et remarquèrent leur dernier camarade, non-incarné, qui étudiait l'Igor immobile avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Ils froncèrent les sourcils, puis reportèrent leurs attentions sur Bilitis et l'un d'eux leva sa hache.

Le professeur plongea derrière son estrade et s'enfonça la tête dans le coude en hurlant. Il y eut un sifflement, un choc sourd puis la voix de ses employeurs retentit et Bilitis s'aperçut qu'il était toujours en vie pour l'entendre :

« _Vous avez trois jours. Quittez l'Uberwald, il déteint sur vous et vous handicap. »

Le docteur se pencha et passa prudemment la tête au dessus du bord de l'estrade. Les deux hommes étaient toujours là et la hache vibrait, plantée dans une poutre à quelques pouces du nez d'Igor. Les lambeaux de feu la-dernière-cape-grise terminaient de s'évaporer lentement et Bilitis se demanda un instant ce qu'avait bien pu faire la pauvre créature pour mériter un tel sort, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir fait quelque chose pour mourir.

« _Á vos ordre, gémit-il. »

Les derniers contrôleurs hochèrent la tête alors qu'une nouvelle tache grise commençait à se non-matérialiser à la place qu'occupait son défunt prédécesseur. Il y eut un déclic et tous les trois disparurent alors que l'Univers relâchait son souffle…

Au bout d'un moment, Igor ouvrit les yeux et battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de loucher sur le manche de la hache, plantée juste sous son nez.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que son maître ne l'attrape par le col d'une main, n'arrache l'arme de l'autre du bois de l'autre, et la lui plaque sous le menton.

« _Quel est le pays le proche d'ici Igor ? Rugit-il. Il faut partir ! Parles ! Tout de suite ! »

Á travers la brume de sa conscience fraîchement retrouvée, Igor comprit que son maître avait définitivement perdu la raison… Il s'apprêtait à le lui faire remarquer avant que la pression de la lame sur sa gorge ne lui rappel le sens des priorités.

« _ Lancre ? » Fit le serviteur, piteusement, alors que son reflet se déformait dans l'œil de verre de son employeur…

Á suivre …

Note : Rien dans ce texte, en dehors du personnage de Bilitis et du scénario général, ne m'appartient directement. Le cadre spatio-temporel du récit est emprunté à Sir Terry Pratchett.


End file.
